Warehouse 13: A Touch of Fever
A Touch of Fever is the first Warehouse 13 novel, written by Greg Cox and released on June 28, 2011. Back Cover Description THE UNKNOWN HAS AN ADDRESS.... Hidden away in the Badlands of South Dakota, Warehouse 13 is a top-secret repository for historical artifacts imbued with dangerous supernatural properties. Secret Service agents Pet Lattimer and Myka Bering are ever on the lookout for loose artifacts threatening to ruin the world's day. Their mission: "Snag it, bag it, tag it." Reports of a genuine psychic healer, along with a simultaneous epidemic of mysterious illnesses, lead Myka and Pete on a hazardous investigation that stretches from a carnival sideshow back to the bloody history of the Civil War. But when Pete is infected with a deadly disease, Myka and the rest of the team, including Artie Nielsen and Claudia Donovan, must track down a pair of cursed gloves—before a madman unleashes a virulent plague upon America! Watch season three of ''Warehouse 13— ''the Emmy Award-nominated Syfy series critics call "darn near irresistible" (Chicago Tribune) and "supernatural fun" (Boston Herald)! Plot The novel begins with Pete patrolling the Museum of Piracy in South Carolina in the middle of the night, looking for Anne Bonny's Cutlass. He is ambushed by one of the tour guides who has been possessed by the sword. Characters *Pete Lattimer *Myka Bering *Artie Nielsen *Claudia Donovan *Leena *Irene Frederic *Vanessa Calder *Nadia Malinovich: An original character created for the novel. Masquerading as Princess Nefertiti, a psychic healer at a carnival in West Haven, Connecticut, she is using the power of Clara Barton's gloves to heal people of their injuries. *Calvin Worrall: An original character created for the novel. Calvin is the main antagonist. Artifacts and Gadgets Featured There are many artifacts featured in this novel. These are the ones whose abilities are shown or mentioned: *'Clara Barton's Gloves': Absorbing the sickness and the healing power experienced during the Civil War, Clara Barton's gloves have the power to both inflict and alleviate injury and disease. The right glove is capable of removing illness and pain while the left glove is able to impose it, usually in the form of typhoid fever. It is the main artifact of the novel. *'Anne Bonny's Cutlass': Can deliver fifty blows simultaneously with one swipe. The cutlass also possesses the wielder, making them act like savage pirate with a cutthroat thirst for violence. *'Nisqually Totem Pole': A vicious combination of a thunderbird, puma and grizzly bear, the totem pole is able to come alive and attack the nearest populated area with ferocious and bloodthirsty force. They split from each other and two parts of the totem (the bird and the puma) were destroyed during the course of novel. *'Manfred von Richthofen's Triplane': Able to fly itself and equipped with artillery laced with Neutraliser to disable artifacts. *'Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster': Installed outside the Warehouse in the Univille Park in the disguise of an art installation, it has the power to summon fierce and sudden storms. The thunderbird portion of the Nisqually Totem Pole collided with it and destroyed the cloudbuster in the resultant explosion. *'Elizabeth Báthory's Bathtub': Transforms any liquid into blood when spilled into the bathtub. *'Shrunken Head': Comes alive by itself and has a taste for blood. Fried beyond recognition when it gnawed on an electrical cable. *'John Chapman's Tin Pot': Fills itself with delicious apple cider. *'Barrel from Niagara Falls': People inside the barrel are able to survive long falls that are fatal under normal circumstances. Comes at the cost of people developing a reckless, daredevil attitude with a compunction to ride the barrel again. Most likely belonged to Annie Edson Taylor, the first person to ride a pickle barrel down Niagara Falls. *'Piece of the Berlin Wall': Forms a miniature replica of the Berlin Wall, complete with barbed wire, searchlights and graffiti, around the last being to make contact with the brick. Activates when the phrase "Ich bin ein Berliner" is spoken. *'Apollo 11 Moon Rock': Reduces gravity of anything it comes into contact with to about 1/6 of Earth's, approximately the same as it is on the Moon. *'Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake': Renders anyone less than amused, according to Claudia. *'George Reeves's Glasses': Gives user superhuman vision. These are the artifacts who are shown during the novel in passing but whose effects are unknown: *'Sigmund Freud's Cigar' *'D.B. Cooper's Parachute' *'Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle': Both ends snuffed out. Artie seemed worried when mentioning it, saying "Heaven help us if either end is ever lighted again." Unknown if this is a plot hole as of Savage Seduction, or if there are two different candles in existence. *'Swordfish': Effects unknown, but sent up a shower of sparks when it pierced the floor. Labeled 'The One That Got Away.' *'New England Lighthouse': Partially wrecked after being assaulted by the Nisqually Totem Pole. *'Pagan Obsidian Obelisk' *'Bill Clinton's Saxophone' *'Chunk of Halley's Comet' *'Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel' *'Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans' *'Vincent van Gogh's Ear' *'The 76 Trombones' *'Complete Set of the ''Encyclopaedia Britannica, circa 1966''' Notes * The cover artwork is the same picture used on the cover of the Season 2 DVD. * ISBN 978-0-7434-9713-0 *It is unknown when the book takes place, as it states that Myka has been assigned to the Warehouse two years prior to its events. Also, it mentions Pete's "ex-girlfriend" Kelly, who left at the end of Season 2. Although that would date it to sometime in Season 3, there is no reference to Myka’s absence or to Steve Jinks. External links * Page on Amazon.com * Page on Barnes & Noble Category:Novels Category:Supplementary Canon Category:Warehouse 13 Media